When it Rains A HayleyTaylor oneshot
by MidnightEscence
Summary: what happens to Hayley after the tragic death of her best friend and lover Taylor? will she choose to stay, or bury herself in the blackest hole? based on Paramore's song When It Rains. Rated T for self multiation
1. Chapter 1

When it Rains – a Hayley/Taylor one-shot

I would never get over the accident. That much was evident in my face to everyone around me. But he was gone forever. And I was lost, I couldn't think at all. It was such a terrible thing the way that _he _had ended. A shiver snuck its way down my spine as I thought of the recent events that had brought me this terrible pain.

"_Look, I don't care what you say! You kissed her and that's all that matters. You cheated on me!" I couldn't believe I had actually seen him kiss my best friend Morgan. It stung badly._

"_I'm so sorry Hayley. I never meant it to happen." He looked at me as I sat there with an angry tear-streaked face._

_All I told him was to explain himself._

_Taylor took a deep breath and sighed. "We were just sitting there" he began, as more tears streamed down my face while I prepared to hear that he loved my supposed best friend more than me. _

"_She said my name and when I looked over at her, the next thing I knew was that she was kissing me!"_

"_I don't believe you!" I half yelled, half cried out._

"_When you walked in the room, it was all downhill from there." He looked over at me now. We were sitting in his car stopped at a stop light. The light changed to green. _

"_Go." Was all I said. I just couldn't believe this! Taylor has been there for me through everything, I've known him longer than Morgan. He's seen me cry, laugh, scream, fight. He's been there through every heart break, every tear. So now it's my turn to look over to him, and as he focused his attention to the road I saw a car coming, way too fast to slow down._

_The car was about to hit us._

"_TAYLOR, LOOK OUT!" I screamed. He looked toward me and said his last three words. "As you wish."_

The drunk driver hit Taylor on impact.

That's the day he died, taking a part of me with him.

+ paramore + paramore + paramore + paramore + paramore +

I spent several weeks in the hospital recovering, but never saying a word unless it was to the doctors. Taylor's parents couldn't even stand to look at me, as everyone thought that I caused the accident by being hysterical and making him angrily punching the gas pedal. But now it is time for a very hard and final goodbye for everyone.

And I'm still here, enduring all this pain and regret. My once best friend Morgan after the funeral came over to me and tried to start a conversation. It didn't really work out very well.

"Hey girl! Look I'm so sorry that this happened, just looks like we'll have to go find you another boy-toy huh?"

"Excuse me?" I whipped around to look her in the eyes, but everything I saw was blurry. For someone who doesn't cry often, I sure have been crying a lot lately.

"What? I mean, you were only dating him to pass the time, Right? So what's the big deal?" what was the big deal? Did she _really_ just ask that question?

I hesitated a moment. Desperation, depression, but most of all anger, building up inside of me.

"The big deal is, Morgan," I started out calmly and got gradually louder with my next three sentences; "The deal is, that I loved him! I could really trust someone I've known for three years. Not someone I've known my whole life!" and with my stomach in my throat, I walked away and never looked at her face again. And little did they all know that this was all just the calm before the storm…

+ paramore + paramore + paramore + paramore + paramore +

No one understood that what they all said about me causing the crash was completely true. Because I really feel like it was my fault. If only I had been a better girlfriend…

It's been four months since Taylor died. And I speak to no one. It is as if I am mute. I have resulted to self-mutilation to get rid of the pain and guilt, but nothing helps. So tonight, tonight I will end all my pain. Tonight, I will be reunited with my protector, my best friend, my lover.

I walk home from school, backpack on my right shoulder and iPod in hand. I am listening to all the beautiful music Paramore has made together, and think of the old days of jamming out in Jeremy's garage, and my basement.

As I enter my house, I find a note on the refrigerator from my parents letting me know that they will not be home until tomorrow as they are staying in a hotel for their anniversary. _Oh shit, it's the 27__th__ already!_ I shrugged and took the bottle of aspirin from my bag.

I had been contemplating whether or not to do this all day, and still was. I went to a cupboard in the kitchen and opened it, pulling out my parent's bottle of moonshine. Apparently this stuff was strong and tasted good, so I didn't have to deal with the alcohol taste.

_**A/N;**_

**R/R and ill put up two alternate endings!**


	2. UPDATE

_**Update 02/15/2012**_

**Sorry I haven't been on here in awhile, I've been super busy with school, and trying to get caught up and whatnot.**

**I'm going to try to update all my stories here within the next couple weeks, but no promises on any specific date.**

**Thank you for being patient and putting up with all my bullshit and waiting for so long. I really appreciate it! :D**

**- Britt**


End file.
